Talk:How To Make Good Movies Bad/@comment-1294712-20160817210608
From Wakko's Wish: Pinky: Look, Brain! I see a Chuck E Cheese's outside of our house! Let's celebrate by singing a song about it! Brain: Whatever, Pinky... Pinky: Do you know the Chuck E Cheese's song, kids? If you don't, we'll have the words on the screen for you to sing along with us! Oh, look, there go the snowflakes! Looks like it's time to get up and dance, too! Pinky and Brain: At Chuck E Cheese's, you can act like a kid! You can have more fun than you ever did! You can wiggle, you can giggle, you can flip your lid...Chuck E Cheese's, where a kid can be a kid! (repeat fourteen more times) Pinky: Great job, everyone! Go there or I'll sneak into your house and steal all of your toys! Gas Station Manager: Be careful, I haven't cleaned that restroom in three years! (we hear evil laughter) Yakko: Someone turn on the lights! (the lights turn on and we see roaches on the walls as Wakko, Yakko and Dot scream) Wakko: I cannot wait much longer to potty! I'M GONNA EXPLODE! (repeat 149 more times as Wakko pees himself and floods the room) Dot: NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! AH HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! From Sausage Party: Laura: Wow! It's an an amusement park! I've always wanted to have a hideout that's as fun as this one! Juicy: (seeing Dangles on a flower-shaped balloon) According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a rat should be able to fly. From The Hobbit: Lisa Simpson: Hello, everyone! I'm going to introduce you guys to a special type of magic that you'll love. It's called SCIENCE! From Minions: Lanky Kong: -poops- Sorry for doing that, boys. My undies just don't feel right on me. From The Simpsons Movie: Voiceover: HeadOn! Apply directly to the forehead !Bart: There, you little nincompoop. Are you happy now? Voiceover: Head On, idiot. Apply directly to your damn forehead. Bart: Okay? There. It's all over. Apu: "Size of Maggie's Butt?" "Bart Rules and Lisa Stinks?" What have you done to my papers, Bart? From The Incredibles: Mr. Incredible: Bad news, guys. Our home got destroyed, so we have to move to New York City! From Finding Dory: Hank: 'Cause I was Jekyll, Jekyll, Hyde, Jekyll, Hyde, Hyde, Jekyll, Jekyll, Jekyll, Hyde, Jekyll, Hyde! Jekyll, Jekyll, Hyde, Jekyll, Hyde, Hyde, Jekyll Jekyll, Jekyll, Hyde, Jekyll, Hyde! Dory: All this searching has made me bored. Destiny: Hey, I've got a great idea! Let's all do the Macarena! Bailey: Yeah! From Inside Out: Baby Riley: Bad news-Riley's future self doesn't really care about you anymore! She cares more about hockey and pop idols! And now, I will do a silly monkey dance to torture you! Bing Bong: I have a better idea for torture! Animal crackers in my soup, monkeys and rabbits loop the loop... Baby Riley: Nooooooooooo! You can't be better than me! (Bing Bong is seen trying to poop on her, and we cut to this infomercial ). Sadness: Wow, Bing Bong, you poop so much candy! That's amazing...but gross at the same time. Bing Bong: It's magical...kind of like cancer or something! (I apologize to any people I may have offended with this joke. Take this as a parody). From Moana: Maui: (singing in the shower) Sitting at home doing nothing at all, so I got the black book for a freak to call, picked up the telephone, then dialed the 7 digits, said, "Yo, this Maui, baby! Are you down with it?" From the Star Wars Prequels: Jar Jar Binks: Yaay! Meesa love podracing! Boss Nass: (singing) When yousa walk into a meeting in the Galactic Senate... Jar Jar Binks: Meesa kept this embarassing secret for over thirteen years, but meesa say it now: MEESA A SITH LORD! From Seth Rogen's Rocky Horror Picture Show: Columbia: (gets sprayed with a fire exstiguisher) F--- yeah!! This is awesome! I can flyyyyyy! From Honey, I Shrunk The Kids: Nick: Look out! That dog is going to eat us! From Thomas and the Magic Railroad: Edward: I'm gonna take a swim in that lake! From The Rugrats Movie: Reptar Wagon: You're all just stupid m----------ing babies that act like pieces of s---! From Blue's Big Musical: Steve: Wow, I'm flying out of my bed! Isn't that cool, kids?